


Just a Headache

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, pain and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an intimate night for Cullen and his Inquisitor, but his headache is growing worse and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by an artwork from the wonderful luluchenofdarnassus and you can find it on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [A Kiss on the Nose](http://luluchenofdarnassus.tumblr.com/post/122967220134/here-we-go-firgolfin-12-kiss-on-the-nose-for)

 

"What's wrong?" Firgo asked, breaking their kiss. Her brows were knitted together, her voice still heavy with lust, but now with a tone of concern in it, and her hand stopped moving. Her eyes were fixated on his.

"I..." Cullen began, then sighed. Maker's breath, nothing seemed to work today, not only that there was a bundle of undone paperwork upon his desk he hadn't been able to catch up with, no, there had also been this ugly dispute between two of his soldiers, in which knifes had already been pulled out, and if he hadn't stepped in, they surely had been _used_ ; and now, _this..._

What had started as–and was supposed to be an intimate night for the two of them, an enjoying of each other, of their love, and a chance to refuel energy for both of them– soon became a fight against a deadly headache which cursed through his head and was just about to become worse, and worse, _and worse_. But he didn't want to disappoint her. Her hand was still wrapped around his shaft, merely half erected–it just _didn't work_ today–and his fingers buried deep inside her naked, welcoming wetness.

"It's just a headache," he grumbled.

A perfectly curved eyebrow shot up. "Just a headache, you're sure?"

He hesitated, she bit her lip, still staring at him, waiting. She knew already–but she wanted him to say it.

"No," he finally admitted and gave her an apologetic smile. Or at least he _hoped_ it came out as a smile, and not a grimace, twisted with pain, how it felt like actually. "It's not just a headache. It's the hell of a headache. I'm sorry, love, I don't think I, ah..." he couldn't even manage to speak it out loud. It was just _embarrassing._

" _Oh_." One word, sighed, almost unhearable, and she let go of his length. Heat spread his face as he withdrew his fingers as well, an unspoken curse on his lips. _And I thought this day couldn't become worse._ And his head pulsated with every beat of his heart now.

But then, studying her face again, he found that she wasn't disappointed or embarrassed, at least not in him _as man_ , Maker's breath, but she seemed to be sad. And angry.

"Why haven't you told me?" She sat up in the bed, and he followed her with a groan.

"I don't know. I–maybe I thought I could handle it. Ignore it. But it just became worse."

"Cullen. Honestly. You must tell me about that. Don't hide your pain. Not from _me_. Please."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"What? Disappoint me because you can't sleep with me tonight?"

"... yes. It is just... I don't want you to think that I don't want... _you_...", he rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger, "Maker's breath. Forgive me."

"Oh Cullen, you should know me better, don't you think?"

"I suppose so..." he mumbled, unsure.

"Just don't do it," she insisted. "Don't hide yourself. I'm okay with _anything_ else. But _that_ hurts."

"Alright. I'm sorry." ... _I'll try._

"And I'll find out anyway," now she smiled, and he saw her anger fading, as she continued, "you're not as good as you may think with hiding things."

He couldn't help himself, but a soft chuckle escaped his throat; but then a new wave of pain shot through his head and made him see white stars dancing right before his eyes. "I'm sorry, love, can we just.. stop talking for now?"

She nodded, then ordered, "Lay down. Relax."

He obeyed in an instant and let his body sink down into the sheets of her large bed. He watched her climbing up the mattress, (still naked, maker but she was beautiful), positioning herself above his head.

"May I?" just a whisper, as her warm fingers touched his temples ever so lightly, and he nodded. Carefully, tentatively, she started massaging his temples by drawing soft circles, and he felt her fingers wandering around bit by bit while she was trying to figure out how to ease his pain. "Mhmm, yes, there" he sighed out when she'd found the right spot, and it felt _so good._

And then, when he closed his eyes, taking a deep long breath, finally relaxing, she started to hum, almost inaudible, but her voice, the silent melody, it felt like it was caressing, kissing his damaged soul, and it was just what he needed right now _._ The pain began to fade away to a, still aching, but now bearable throb.

Everything faded around him, the room, the whole world, there remained only her hands, her oh so soft touch, her voice, and he drifted into sleep.

Firgo smiled and leaned further upon his face before brushing the lightest kiss on his nose, whispering, _"I love you."_

The only answer she got was a soft snore, and her smile grew wider.


End file.
